Anything and Everything: Life and Stuff'
by Buddyboy98
Summary: AU: Anything and Everything: Rose/Jake: If you thought that battling evil beings was what made life fun for Rose and Jake Long, you are sorely mistaken. Join them for the experiences that make their lives really fun: Jobs, Kids and General Discord.
1. I Hate My Job – Rose

**Anything and Everything: Life and Stuff' **

**I Hate My Job –Rose Long **

* * *

"I hate my job," Rose whined as she looked in the mirror at her appearance, "I hate my job, I mean I really hate my job …"

They were in the car in route to Washington D.C for the day. Rose had been selected as a part of the CIA Delegation to report to the United States House of Representatives Intelligence Committee and if there was one thing that she hated about her job, it was the fact that she had to report to the United States Congress. That meant she could quite possibly end up on TV and she would end up on the CSPAN Network. She didn't want to make a fool of herself, but she really couldn't tell a bench full of Congressman and women to fuck off and let her do her job. Rose especially hated dressing up like this for them, "I know baby, I hate your job too, but you wanted it."

Rose buried her face in her hands, "Why couldn't Terry do this? And why did Allen have to have me there to kiss Congress's ass?"

"Because you're the best at what you do," Jake quickly took one hand off of the wheel and squeezed her shoulder, "Look at it this way, you said that if the President-Elect selects Allen as Director of the CIA, you could very well end up as the Deputy Director of the CIA."

The former Huntsgirl groaned and rubbed her forehead, "Please, Please God, if you ever existed, don't let Allen get selected, please!"

"What do you mean?" Jake took a moment to look over at her with a look of puzzlement.

She looked over to him with narrowed eyes, "You think that I want to be Deputy Director of the _entire_ Central Intelligence Agency, I'd be home maybe one day out of the week and I'd be up to my neck in shit. I really hope that Allen get's smart and hires some idiot to do it."

"Remember Rose, he's not the Director of the CIA so there's no need to panic," Jake sighed as the US Capital Building came into view from their windshield, "Now you need to put your game face on, remember, look stoic and pissy when you talk to them, James Bond."

Not being able to help herself from the tone of his voice, she began to snicker, "I'll be sure to put on my Sean Connery Accent."

* * *

With her hair tied back into a tight bun, she fell into step behind her direct superior Allen Mansfield who oversaw the domestic branch of the entire CIA. Photographers and TV Cameras followed her every move and out of the corner of her eye, she could see her husband glaring holes at them. Maybe that was for the fact that she was wearing an extremely uncomfortable skit and six inch high heels. With that in mind Rose was sure now that at least three quarters of the men in that room were staring at either her legs or her ass. Hell, let them, she noticed that the Congressman were even staring at her, maybe they'd lay off of her. Sometimes Rose loved the fact that she looked the way she did.

Taking a seat next to Allen at the long witness table, she grabbed the glass of water that was allocated to her and took a sip. All the while she was subtly looking at the eyes of the Congressmen on the bench and sure enough, there were a few staring at her legs. Choking on her water of a moment, she turned to Allen and smirked at the knowing and amused smile that he had on his face, "Thank you for showing up."

"Is that why you asked me? Because half of them are pigs?" Rose whispered to her boss with a snort.

Allen smiled and shrugged, "That and you know the system, you are good at your job and you know how to deal with their shit."

"Way to keep your voices down," An amused yet stern voice said from their immediate left, "It's alright Agent Long, Agent Mansfield."

Rose looked over to the Director of the CIA and smiled, "Director Gordon, do you wish to share in our trash talking of our lawmakers?"

He snickered and shook his head. Rose knew him somewhat and he was friendly for the Director of the CIA, but other than that they only worked professionally. An older man, older than Allen, Director Gordon was of average height, balding back hair and he looked like your friendly neighborhood guy. But make no mistake about it, if you were fooled by that outside appearance you were a dead man. Director Gordon served throughout the Middle East during the waning years of the Cold War. He also served as a spy in Russia as well. So for a man who was able to not attract the attention of the Soviet Union and the most feared regimes of the Middle East, Gordon was an amazing man.

When the Chairman of the House Intelligence Committee banged his gavel, Rose took the time to look back into the crowd and wink at her Husband who was waiting patiently. Poor Jake, he thought that the smile he wore of his face could fool her. She'd let it go, he supported her work and the least she could do was not treat him like dirt for the entire day. With that Rose, Director Mansfield and Director Gordon stood from the witness bench, raised their right hands and were sworn in. God, she hoped her kids weren't watching, she'd die of embarrassment.

* * *

"Agent Long," Chairman Barr a Congressman from Wisconsin asked her, "Are the reports true that the Domestic Branch of the CIA has abused it authority in its domestic investigations? If so, what does the Agency plan on doing to correct this serious issue that has arisen?"

Rose sighed and clicked on her microphone. She knew her job and she knew how to answer this question, if these idiotic little people who didn't know the first thing about on hand defense of the country were going to talk down her, then they had another thing coming. She was going to thrash them to within an inch of their miserable little lives, "Chairman Barr, those rumors are not true. With the passage and authorization of the Patriot Act we have the authority to issue blanket warrants and bypass the Intelligence Courts. Abuse of Power is not the issue here. It's the issue of the power to _investigate_. _Our_ caseload is dramatically different from the FBI's and Homeland Security and again we need that power. So I don't feel inclined to dignify your later question with a response, there is no serious issue that has arisen."

"And tapping the phones of American Citizens is right?" Congresswoman Thomas asked from the far left of the bench, she was a liberal.

"For your information Congresswoman Thomas, we don't tap the phone of the old lady down the street," Rose rolled her eyes at the idiocy of the woman, "We tap the phones of people that we need too. Last week, we stopped a bomb threat in Albany New York as you may know from information that we received after we tapped the phones of a known Terrorist Cell in this Country. It is valuable, it is needed."

The brown haired woman scowled and tapped her microphone again, "I do believe that the CIA needs raining in on the home front."

"With all due respect Congresswoman, if you downsized us on the home front, the suspects that make it past our international operatives will be here in the Country and the Terrorism threat will increase tenfold," Rose openly sneered at the woman, "You try doing it, you _stupid_-…"

Allen reached forward and covered his hand over her microphone before Rose could finish her fuming. He looked up at the committee with a sheepish grin, "You'll have to forgive Agent Long. She get's easily offended when she's asked politically biased questions. I'd appreciate it if you'd direct all further questions to either Director Gordon or myself as too avoid anymore slips of the tongue."

Turning red, Rose pressed the off switch on her microphone and stared down at the table, oh Jake was going to make fun of her until death.

* * *

"Oh my god," Jake laughed as they made it into Silver Spring, Maryland, "You almost called a Congresswoman a stupid bitch on National Television!"

Rose buried her head into her head and frowned, oh dear lord. She was going to be on the National News tonight for that little altitudinal outburst, and oh she was going to get a mouthful when she went into work tomorrow. Allen was going to chastise her and possibly make fun of her some more after that little outburst, "Oh shut up, that bitch is a stupid bitch and if I wasn't sitting next to my boss and my bosses boss I would have called her more names."

"You were defending wiretapping," He snickered feeling so sad for his wife, "What did you expect? You walked into that one baby."

The Huntsgirl inside her snarled at him, but the outside that was a Rose/Huntsgirl hybrid only sneered, "I really hate my job sometimes."

* * *

**Authors Note: Drumroll please! Presenting the newest edition to the Anything and Everything Series and more than likely the longest of them all. I've wanted to do this as a companion piece to my other AE Story 'Secrets of the Huntsclan'. It will be like one shot experiences that will detail the lives of all the Characters. All of them, Rose, Jake, Alyssa, Johnny, Erin and the rest, it'll rotate with every entry. I'll be entering a few a week and I'll be doing this until June so it's bound to be my longest story. I hope that you like it and that you'll give it a shot! Please leave me a review.**


	2. Meeting My Daughter's Boyfriend –Jake

**Meeting My Daughter's Boyfriend –Jake Long **

* * *

It was happening again, he was going to have to deal with another daughter and their stupid choices in guys. At least Alyssa found someone who she could relate too and at least she found someone who wasn't a punk ass without a future. Seriously, he was beginning to hate himself for all those years of the Death Threats against Johnny, whom he was now officially proud to call son in-law. Not this little fucker. You ever see those teenage boys who wear their pants around their feet when they walk and show everyone their ass crack? Well this kid embodied them all. Yeah, it was every father's dream to know what kind of boxers their teenage daughter's boyfriend was wearing, "So, Jordon, where do you think you'll be taking Rachel tonight?"

"I don't know," The blond haired punk shrugged towards Rose, "Somewhere good you know. It'll have a roof and seats …"

Turning her back to Jordon and Rachel, Rose rolled her eyes at her husband and made a facial expression towards him. Jake nodded and looked at the floor between his second eldest daughter and the little shit she was dating, "Well, you know the rules Rach, do you care repeat them for me?"

"10:30, No sex below the neck and don't get arrested," Rachel groaned from embarrassment, but she soon looked up into her mother's face and smiled sheepishly, "No killing anything, that includes ourselves, bicyclists, animals and the occasional homeless person. No getting drunk, no getting high."

Jake nodded, "Don't try to get away with anything too, or you'll get to spend two lovely weeks in this apartment without seeing the light of day."

"Yes daddy," Rachel answered in a submissive tone, "May we go now?"

Grinning, he turned to his wife, "No, me and your mom want to speak to Jordon here privately, run along and shave something while you're waiting."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Rachel nodded and stalked out of the hall towards the kitchen. That left the most intimidating sight that young Jordon had ever seen in his life. The beautiful but somewhat terrifying Mrs. Long and the very intimidating Mr. Long. Rachel had told him of what they had done to her sister's husband when she had begun to date him and he wondered if he'd be getting out of the Long Apartment in one piece, "So _dream date_, I take it you will treat my daughter with at little respect tonight, you know pulling her chair out for her, opening the door for her, complementing her…"

"…Pulling up your damn pants," Jake sneered at the boy, "Must you show everyone you meet your ass?"

Jordon blushed deep red and pulled his hands up to his waist. Well, Jake didn't expect him to wear them over his stomach, but the waist was a good start and it prevented him from getting flashed. Turing to Rose, he watched as his wife of nearly fifteen years, smiled kindly at the boy and reached over to pat his shoulder, "I know Rachel told you of the way I treat my family, so here's my one warning too you. If you think I'm some uptight crazy bitch as your girlfriends mother, think about what kind of a pain in this ass I'll be when I'm your mother in-law and you father my Grandchildren? So here's the deal, if you kiss my daughter, if you make out with her, you do not go south of the border do you understand me kid, do I make myself clear to you?"

Jake couldn't help but smile, god he loved his wife when she started acting crazy, "Y-yes Mrs. Long, I won't try anything."

"Good," Rose winked subtly at Jake, "Because I know where you live and if you don't have my daughter home by exactly 10:30, I'll go to your home, beat the hell out of your mother and tell her that she needs to remind you on the proper etiquette of taking a girl out, are we clear again Jordon?"

The boy nodded, this time Jake could see sweat forming on his forehead, good, "Yes Mrs. Long, look you two may think I look like I'm just some punk …"

"May?" Jake spat out. He couldn't help it, he'd be this way with Rachel's future boyfriends and don't get him started with Kailey.

"…But these are just my leisure clothes," Jordon chose to ignore the mocking voice of Jake, "I'll take real good care of Rachel tonight, she's special to me."

Rose nodded as she took a deep breath, "That's good kid, oh and I was kidding about that whole beating the hell out of your mother thing…"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his wife's fingers crossed behind her back and he had to control a snicker, "I'll know where to find you and I'll do it to you…"

"Not to mention after she gives what's left of you too me …" Jake growled at the boy.

"Come on Jordon," Rachel said as she left the kitchen with her jacket arranged over his arm, "I want to get out of here before it gets really late."

Jordon nodded and took Rachel's hand, "Come on let's get the hell out of here."

"10:30 guys," Rose said as the door to their apartment opened and shut quickly. Making sure that his daughter was securely down the hall, he turned to Rose and grimaced.

"Oh we have just got to invite that little bitch over more often," Jake commented as they made their way back into the living room.

Rose nodded and stuck her nose up in the air to speak in a mockingly haughty accent, "He makes our other kids look less odd…"

"I don't need old age man," Jake said as he ran his hand through his hair, "My daughters and their boyfriends will kill me before father time does."

"Oh you should see the little girl talks I have with DJ's dates before they leave," Rose snickered, "I put the fear of god into them."

He looked over at Rose and raised an eyebrow, "When did we start ruining our children's lives?"

"The moment that started calling us Mommy and Daddy," Rose smiled as they sat down on their couch, "Because as you know, I'm not in it for the kids, I'm in it to torture them."

The former American Dragon smiled and leaned forward to kiss his wife, "Amen to that baby, Amen to that …"

* * *

**Authors Note: How did you like it? This is what this story will be consisting of, little funny tidbits like this. Albeit a few will get a few dramatic and violent, but that's far down the road**

**Next up: How will Alyssa deal with the fact that she's supposed to bake a three hundred muffins for her daughter's school bake sale – the night _before_ the bake sale itself?**

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you think**


	3. Was I Really Like That? – Alyssa

**Was I really like that? – Alyssa Long Sindacco **

Her sons were everything that she ever wanted. They were smart, handsome, brave and tough. What surprised her most though was their work ethic. Alyssa didn't like to admit it, but it was almost completely the same as their maternal and paternal grandparents. She saw her mother and father in all of her children. She saw their express loyalty to one another, their toughness and their bravery, not to mention her mother's aptitude for learning. Alyssa even saw Johnny's parents in them, yes even Johnny's father, which scared her slightly. They were all beautiful kids. They had various traits of the Long-Sindacco-Hutchinson families between them and it did them well. Her sons, even the ones that weren't even twelve, always had little girlfriends around them.

Her eldest sons had received a mix of dirty blond hair and green eyes, while the other four had been one way or the other, Hutchinson or Long. Their heritage in the magical world was split down the middle, three for three. Two of her sons and her daughter were dragons while three of her sons had received the mark. Johnny handled the enrichment of Huntsclan-ish knowledge, while she trained her children, with assistance from her father. Their home really ran like a well oiled machine. Both Johnny and she had wanted that, they wanted to give their kids a stable family and they wanted to make sure that they never lacked one parent like they both had. But sometimes, something got stuck in the cogs of the machine, and tonight was one of those times, courtesy of nine year old Liza Sindacco, her only daughter, "So, you're telling me that you had to have three _hundred_ muffins for school_ tomorrow_ and you had two weeks to tell me this?"

"Yeah," Liza brought a strand of her dark hair back behind her ear and looked up to her mother sheepishly, "But I'll help you, I even got Alex and Andrew to help, they seemed excited to do it!"

Alyssa sighed, "Of course they do little girl, they're nine and ten, they love to make messes and just generally create havoc, of course they'd love to play around in _baking powder_!"

"Right," The girl laughed lightly, "I forgot about that."

"What's going on in here?" A voice sounded from the entrance of the kitchen.

Both Liza and Alyssa looked up into the handsome, smirking face of Johnny Sindacco, "You're daughter just decided to tell me that she has to have three hundred muffins for school tomorrow and she found out about this two weeks ago. Now I either have to go out to a store and buy muffins in bulk, or I have to spend all night in the kitchen baking them. So what are we going to do?"

"Well, first of all I'm going to suggest that you get your bakers hat on," Johnny snickered in unison with his daughter, "Or I'll go to the store and buy a crap load of muffins and be done with it."

Sighing again, Alyssa leaned against the countertop and ran her hand through her hair, "No, you don't have to do that. I'll bake them, but I do want you to do something for me?"

"And what is that dearly beloved?" Johnny grinned cheekily.

Alyssa matched his grin with a sarcastic one and put her hands on her hips, "I did the math, I need you to go out and buy me about five pounds of Muffin Mix and Flour and two very big pans, eggs too. Don't worry. I drafted Jack into going with you. Get my credit card out of my wallet and feel free to use it. Oh and Johnny, I need this within the hour if I'm going to get sleep tonight."

The former Huntsboy narrowed his eyes into slits, but then he put on an all too fake smile and shook his head, "Alright baby, I'll go get Jack and we'll go. But I've got something special for you later."

"Looking forward to it," Alyssa groaned, she knew what that meant and by the gagging face that Liza proceeded to make, she did too, "Now, I want you to go do your homework."

"But Mom I was going to help bake," Liza whined.

Alyssa smiled, it was a devious smile, "I know that, and you are. But it'll take time for your dad and your brother to get back and you'll do your homework in the meantime."

"Aww man," Liza whined again and stomped off in the opposite direction.

"Don't let your Grandpa catch you saying that!" Alyssa called after her daughter with an amused smile. This would be an interesting

* * *

"Ah man," The hardy laugh of Rose Long filled her daughter's ear for the umpteenth time that call, "Oh Jake you have got to hear what your Granddaughter did today …"

Alyssa scowled as she could hear her mother telling her father what her daughter did between snickers. How dare she? Ok, well her mother wasn't Betty Crocker, hell Rose could almost be considered a tomboy if she wasn't such a looker. She probably thought that baking in itself was hell and baking three hundred muffins for a bunch of ungrateful brats and their bitchy mothers was something of a punishment. Let them, yeah, she didn't care. She was just happy that she didn't have to live with all of that teasing anymore. When her mother returned to the phone, she was snickering uncontrollably. Alyssa could almost see her mother in her head, she as probably biting her lip and convulsing in amusement, "I'm ok -… I can talk …oh god that was just too much!"

"_ANYWAY_! I just called to ask you or Daddy a question, I don't care which one of you answers in," Alyssa said, visibly gripping the counter to restrain her anger, "Was I like that when I was young?"

"Well I wasn't around you when you were that age," Rose answered with a slight hitch in her voice, they had long gotten over that but it was still a sore subject, "But I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that you're father was a slacker, I remember that very well. When we were in High School I used to help him with everything, even remember everything, so if you were like that when you were a kid, I suspect that's where you got it from. I know if I could reproduce without a man you'd be in control of everything and not be a slacker, but sadly genetics suck."

She blew a breath of exasperation but she soon looked up at the noise of the front door opening, "Tell me about, look Mom I gotta split, I've got to put my baking gloves on."

"Alrighty," Rose chuckled over the clanging that was now on the receiver, "I have to run too, you're brothers are all helping me cook and they're not doing it right …not too much of that Daemon!"

Alyssa chuckled slightly, "Okay, I love you guys, bye…"

"Bye babe," Rose said and then the tone when dead.

Closing her cell phone, Alyssa walked forward slightly and set it on the kitchen table before her daughter, second eldest child and husband appeared. They carried bags of baking crap, and she could tell that they were irritated beyond all belief. The first inclination that they were beyond steaming was the fact that her son Jack had light flakes of white in his hair and his clothes seemed to be seethed the remnants of white powder. Alyssa had to hold back a snicker when she put two and two together in her head, "So, honey, do you need me to go buy some dandruff shampoo?"

"Shut it," Jack narrowed his eyes and rubbed his hands through his hair, "I dropped a huge bag of flour in the car and I was covered with it, a girl passing by the car laughed at me."

"And the snooty little counter girl was looking at us like we were stoned or something," Johnny said with gritted teeth.

Alyssa threw her head back in laughter and walked forward to dust the remains of the flour out of her son's blonde hair, "That flour really cramped your game didn't it? Well blame your sister."

Jack narrowed his green eyes on his sister and growled, "You little squirt! I'm gonna kill you!"

Looking down to Liza who was looking sheepishly at him, she stuck out her tongue and darted for the exit. After Jack had begun to chase her, Alyssa laughed and looked at her husband, "I love them."

"Yeah," Johnny smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist until he could lean his forehead against hers, "And I hope to make a few more with you while we still can."

Alyssa smiled, it was a sarcastic smile but with good intentions, "Way to talk sweet to a lady baby."

* * *

Six grueling hours later, the kitchen was covered in flour and Liza had her damn muffins.

Liza was grounded for a week.

Jack still had his vendetta against his little sister.

Alex and Andrew were also grounded until they cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom for making the mess in the first place.

Johnny was smiling at his children.

And Alyssa realized that she was indeed like Liza when she was younger, she had only been too arrogant to see it.

She made a note to let Liza off of grounding early in a few days.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok, well I didn't actually show any baking, but I think you get the point. And I'm sorry I haven't updated, my laptop fell off of my lap yesterday at work and the monitor literally **_**snapped **_**off the rest of the computer, so I had to get a new one. There goes my vacation for the moment, but I'm not crying, I have a laptop and all is well with the force Young Jedi. ANYWAY! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! **

**And I almost forgot to tell you the subject of the next entry: Johnny, Jackie, Erin and Marissa terrorize central park with lots of guns and ammunition… **

**You **_**almost**_** bought that didn't you? LOL! **

**No, Johnny and Erin will be attending a PTA meeting for Liza**


	4. My Mom's Cooler Then Yours – Johnny

**My Mom's Cooler Then Yours – Johnny Sindacco**

* * *

Of all of the weeks, in all of the months, in the entire year, this one was when Alyssa's Immune system decided to weaken and make her sick. Well just fucking great. Johnny Sindacco sat outside in the parking lot of his daughters school waiting for his mother, god bless her sainted soul. You see, it was typical in New York to have both of the parents serve in the Parent Teachers Association, and since Alyssa was _really_ sick, she had attempted to find a replacement for her at that month's meeting. First she had contacted Rose. As you can imagine, Rose, being the maniac that she is, turned her down in a shower of expletives and the great analogy of how she'd rather walk around naked on Fifth Avenue at rush hour than sit through that hell.

Then the name of Mrs. Erin Hutchinson came about, Johnny loved his mother and he didn't want to subject her to that torture, but Alyssa threatened him, being the daughter of a maniac, and he eventually caved in under her pressure. Now, he wanted to know what could have possibly possessed his mother to say yes to such a mind numbing evening, but she agreed. He knew that people who left the Huntsclan had serious problems when they tried to integrate into normal life, his entire family was a testament to that, but his mother seemed to top them all. Yes, even Rose.

With his hands in his pockets, he leaned against his car and sighed. His mother was to meet him five minutes from now, and he had all the time in the world to kill. He had to think of what last meeting's agenda was, they talked about school lunches and bullying and all that crap and he vaguely remembered them saying that they'd pick up where they left off. Johnny groaned. He hated talking about lunches and bullying especially. No, he wasn't bullied that much because they all knew that he could beat their asses, but he hated the idea of his own children being bullied or standing around and watching some other kids that were being bullied.

Johnny hoped that his daughter didn't do it. He hoped that she'd be the girl who beat the hell out of the snobby little bitch for making a heavier girl feel bad about herself. The thought of it made him smile. If Liza were to get into a fight at school for that, she wouldn't be punished in fact both he and Alyssa might give her medals, "Hey stranger, sorry, I'm a little early."

He looked up and his eyes met his mother's identical ones with a beaming smile, "Hey Mom, sorry I asked you to come. We just need two for this shit."

"I know what you mean," Erin chuckled slightly before she walked forward and hugged her son tightly, "I was a member when Natalia and Brant were in School. Jesus Christ these Soccer Moms can be obnoxious and kind of catty. But I know how to handle them, anyway, how's the little woman, better?"

When Johnny pulled back he looked at her and smiled, "Sick as a dog."

"Poor baby," Erin said fiddling with her hair, "You make sure to tell her that I said she needs to get better, there's no way in hell that I'm doing this again."

"I wish Alyssa would just do this," Johnny shrugged as he motioned for his mother to follow him up the path way that led the main entrance of the school, it was dark out, and the only thing you could hear was traffic, "Not that I don't love my kids or care about their education, I just don't for the other kids. You know, I don't care how Suzie likes her lunch or how-…"

"…we can make it healthier? Oh god I remember all too well," Erin groaned.

As always, all heads turned to Erin when she walked down the street, and the hallway of a school building was no different. He knew why. His mother's traits were so unique and stunning that she drew the heads of everyone, even when her hair began to turn gray slightly, it still happened! Johnny was sure that it happened with him too, seeing as he shared his features with his mother, by the way these women looked at him. It happened every single time they went to one of these. Except Alyssa was always there to put him or them down, he wondered how it would work with just his mother.

Leaning closer to her ear, he whispered, "Mom, do something, look at them."

"What," Erin said looking at the faces of the parents as they passed, then sudden realization dawned on her, "Oh, I get that all the time and so do you, you know that. We're Hutchinsons. We've always been eye candy. Hell in some circles my mother could still get people to openly stare like them."

Johnny chuckled and shook the image out of his head, "Just when we talk with the other's try to bail me out when they get a little too …hands on…"

This time Erin was the one who looked up at her son, she answered him in a mocking falsetto baby voice that one used with pets and kids, "Oh my, is my baby boy asking me to beat the women off with a stick! Oh I'm so honored!"

"If I wasn't with a woman that I love that might be different," He answered with a bit of coy simile, "Last time we had a power outage and then I became the victim of a gang goose, my ass is still sore from all of those hands on it!"

"Well, if they start pinching you're behind or telling you that they want to go to bed with you I'll deal with them," She said as they followed the signs on the walls pointed to the meeting room, "But otherwise you have to do it."

Johnny sighed sadly and shook his head. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"To address the incidents of bullying I would like to hear suggestions from our parents," Kathy Ludden, the President of the PTA said from her makeshift podium. The parents that had decided to attend that night were all sitting in fold up chairs in the schools small auditorium. She smiled and pointed to the woman who had slowly raised her hand to speak, "Yes, Mrs. ...Hutchinson?"

Erin returned her smiled with her fakest, yet most convincing, one and set it back down in her lap, "Now I don't know about you, but I saw on Dateline the other night that the bystander is the most important part of the situation, the bully likes and audience and if he or she has the bystander on his or her side, then he or she will win in almost every situation, maybe we start there."

Kathy nodded again and leaned forward to give Erin all of attention, "Do you have some suggestions, you being the expert in Child Development and all."

Rolling her eyes in her mind, Erin chose to brush past the snide comment and say her mind, "Well I don't mean to be blunt here, but there is a chance that about 75% of all of your children participate in bullying. If you want to stop it then you need to stop it right at the source. But then again President Ludden, you're daughter Becky is the cutest and meanest thing ever!"

The President looked offended, her blonde hair bounced slightly as she took the insult in, "Mrs. Hutchinson, how you know, you've never met her."

"My Granddaughter has and she's told me all about Becky Ludden and how she has sharing issues and how she is a total witch to everyone except the teachers and you," Erin smirked, that would teach her to insult her intelligence, "It's parents like you that cause of school bullies."

Kathy, now thoroughly offended, put her hands on her hips and scoffed, "Do you have any children Mrs. Hutchinson? Do you know what it's like to raie-…"

Cutting her off, Erin laughed at the woman inside her head before she motioned to Johnny who was sitting right next to her, shaking his head amusement, "Well, you _balding albino idiot_. This is my son and I also have another son and daughter. So I think that question answerers itself."

Slamming her gavel, Kathy narrowed her eyes at Erin and Johnny and decided something that both of them had wanted, Johnny in particular, "I don't think that you're attitude is right for the Parent Teacher Association. You, Mr. Sindacco and his wife are herby banned from all further meetings…"

"YES!" Johnny laughed and jumped out of his seat.

His mother was next to join him, they hugged each other momentarily before making their way to the divide between the chairs. Johnny stopped and turned, "Just for the record, I think my mom is cooler than any of yours because she was able to get me banned. I hate you all you snobby bitch, FYI, you all need to get laid big time!"

Johnny laughed again and threw his arm around his mother's shoulder before walking to the door. And yes, his mother was the coolest mother ever.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yes, I know it was short, but I wanted it that way. I wanted Erin to seem cool, I wanted Johnny to be grateful and I wanted them to go out with a bang. I think I did that. I hope you'll review this entry.**

**Here's the next one, and it's DJ's turn.**

**Erin and Rose drag Marissa out to go shopping for her prom dress, DJ (Because he likes her) tags along for the ride. But that ride takes him to almost every single clothing store in downtown Manhattan, can he survive it? Will anyone survive it?**


	5. What I Did To Get Some – DJ

**What I Did To Get Some – DJ Long **

It was a typical early morning in the Long Household, and by early morning, it was really early in the morning, 6:23 AM to be precise. That meant two things. Jake Long and four of his children were asleep. The second was a given, his wife Rose Long and his son DJ Long were up. Rose had been up for nearly an hour and DJ had just emerged from his room. His routine was simple, it happened every single day. He would stumble into the kitchen, get himself some OJ, sit at the table and drink it before getting ready for the day.

Licking his dry lips, DJ stumbled into the kitchen and ran his hand through his wild made of brown hair. He didn't even notice his mother sitting at the table, and when he finally reached the fridge, he looked and noticed that they didn't have any Orange Juice. Scowling, he slammed the fridge door and cursed loudly in frustration, "Hey, watch your language."

DJ jumped and turned around to see his mother sitting at the kitchen table, smiling with amusement, "Oh, Mom you scared the hell out of me, I swear you need a little bell."

Snickering, Rose wrote something down on the papers she was studying. Walking to sit next to her, DJ looked over at the papers with curiosity, "What are you working on."

"Invoices," Rose smiled and looked back up at him, "I'm ordering new children."

"Oh, be sure to get me a perky 20 year old blonde with big boobs," DJ deadpanned.

"Because that's my Christmas present to your nephews," Rose smiled at set her papers down with a sigh, "No, it's just some stuff for work. In case you haven't noticed, I don't look like this at 6:30 in the morning. I had to go to an emergency meeting this morning at, god help me, 4:14 AM. It turns out that the President has just ordered bombings of Libya."

DJ snorted and drummed his fingers on the table, "Well, he finally worked up the balls."

"Tell me about it," She snorted, "We did a video conference with Director Gordon and the President himself, he wants to keep CIA involvement in this on the DL, but he wants us."

"Well it's your job right? You are the Intelligence Service of the US and the organization is designed to protect American Interests. Imagine the Oil you would lose," He noted afterwards. He had these discussions with his mother all the time. The first time they ever did it was after she made him take a blood oath to never pass along the very much classified information that she would give him, "Is NATO involved in the bombings?"

"Yes, but as always we're doing the brunt work," Rose smiled and patted DJ on the shoulder, "Enough of work shit, Erin, Marissa and I are going to be shopping for her prom dress. I never got to go to my Senior Prom, I'm kind of excited to do it and help the girl."

DJ's eyes widened, "Marissa's shopping for her Prom Dress?"

"Yeah," Rose flashed her Son a knowing smile, "You know she doesn't have a date yet?"

"She's buying a dress and yet she doesn't have a date?" He asked, heavily confused.

Laughing, she placed a hand on DJ's shoulder and squeezed it, "A little bird, and by that I mean Marissa herself, told me that she's waiting for a certain someone with brown hair and blue eyes to ask her out. Now, this guy is about a year younger, but she still wants to go."

"Me," DJ asked, jumping out of his seat, "Sh-..She wants to go with m-me…?"

"You look just like your father when you say that," Rose chuckled, "Yeah, she told me."

"Why-…I mean I'm a kid," He gushed, the girl he liked wanted him! It was unbelievable.

"So is she, and by the way, there's nothing wrong with the woman being a little older, I'm a few months older than your father and look how we turned out," Rose smiled at her Son.

DJ ran his hands through his hair and smiled like an idiot, he'd ask her, oh yes, but he'd have to wait for the perfect moment. Turning back to his mother, he folded his arms over his chest and tried to act calm, even though he was practically buzzing from the excitement of all of it, "Mom, do you think I can come along with you guys, just for a little while?"

"Yes," Rose smiled and tucked her chin into her hand, "I already told them that you were coming along. Now, are you going to walk out with that I just crawled out bed look for her?"

And in almost a cartoon like fashion, DJ speed to the shower.

* * *

Her last name might have been Behrens, but she was a Hutchinson through and through and she was astoundingly beautiful for it. Her silken mane of long black hair bounced as she walked side by side with her second cousin, Erin Hutchinson. It was strange to call the woman her cousin when she was nearly three times as older as she was. They were identical in almost every sense of the word, except for the obvious signs of Erin's age. But they were none the less beautiful and wherever they went, they at least had two or three pairs of eyes on them. Marissa herself wanted to look perfect today, for DJ, "Stop fidgeting."

Marissa looked over to the deep eyes of Erin, "DJ will stare at you like a piece of meat if you were in a burlap sack in the middle of the desert. And I hear Rose told him about what you said to her. He practically flipped out. I'd prepare myself to get asked out by dream date."

They walked down the hall towards the Long Apartment, Erin snickered. Rose and herself had worked this out perfectly. With DJ and Marissa already hot for each other, it was easy to set them on a path together and today would be a 100 Yard Dash down that road. They finally reached the door, and swallowing the laugh that was on the edge of her tongue, she knocked on it. A few seconds later, she heard a grumbling on the other side and when it opened, there stood Jake Long, shirtless and only in a pair of boxer shot. Erin couldn't help but bite her finger and blush, "Oh, Good Morning to you Jake, it's certainly looking good."

Erin had to admit, Jake was to die for. He blushed and looked back to Erin with a sheepish smile and then he noticed Marissa, who was looking to her left and tryin to keep her eyes off of his chest, "Holy Shit, Erin you could have told me that Marissa was with you?"

"I was …distracted," Erin laughed and gave him a good look over one more time, "And besides, you didn't see the person who was standing next to me?"

"Fuck you," He mockingly sneered and turned around to let them in to the apartment.

Walking forward, Erin laughed, "I would Honey, I gladly would, but we're both hitched."

Sneering one more time, he walked back into the hall, and Erin couldn't help herself, she openly stared at his back as he walked down it. She loved her husband, and she knew Jake loved his wife, but that didn't mean she couldn't look, she could look but she couldn't touch and Rose abided by that policy too, "Hey bitch, keep your eyes off my husband, he's _mine_."

"I was just _browsing_ …" Erin snickered and captured Rose in a tight hug.

"Well I can't blame you, he is walking around in his underwear," Rose smiled and looked over to Marissa, who was blushing like a tomato, "I'm sorry you had to see that Rissa."

She looked and smiled at her, "It wasn't bad. It's just not my cup of tea. So where's DJ?"

"He's bringing the Car around, he's gonna drive us," Rose smiled.

There was nothing like a teenage boy driving a Benz, it drove the girls wild and she knew for a fact that it drove Marissa wild. This would be an interesting day to say the least.

* * *

Putting his car in park, DJ relaxed back in the seat. He looked great, and to top it off he wore a pair of sunglasses for that mystery vibe. He knew his mother well enough to know that she was slowly setting Marissa and himself up, but he wasn't going to complain for a moment. But if it started to get too pushy, he'd put an end to it. But with a girl like Marissa, who would want to put an end to it. While most of his age group and gender preferred blonds who had a single digit IQ, he wanted a smart, capable, tough, black haired, green eyed woman and by god he would get her if it killed him. He only had to set it up.

Hearing his car doors open, he looked to his right and spied his mother. Judging by his parents, he wasn't bad looking either. His mother was a gorgeous woman and his father had that dignified yet good look about him. He wasn't a porker, he wasn't fat, and he had perhaps the same personality as Marissa, "DJ, DJ are you there? Are we going to sit here?"

He shook his head and smiled apologetically at his Mom, "Sorry Mama, I was thinking."

Putting the car in drive, he looked his left mirror and saw no cars coming before he turned the steering wheel. Looking up into his rearview mirror, he spied Marissa looking at him with a smile and they both blushed. This was going to be a very long.

* * *

The first store was unbearable, he hated shopping, so did his mother, but for some reason she seemed really into it. He hated the looks that he got from the workers and other customers and it just felt really awkward. But the one thing that kept his mind off of it was to look at Marissa in the variety of dresses. Backless, strapless and slits up her deliciously long legs, he felt like was going to explode if he saw any more of her skin. But they still had three stores to go and the first one was already taking up several hours, so he bit his tongue and sat back in a cushy chair as Marissa Behrens sashayed out in a stomach less dress. DJ closed his eyes and sighed, she looked absolutely stunning, "DJ, what do you think about it?"

Looking up, he smiled sheepishly at Marissa, "I-I-I…I think you look absolutely great…"

Her marble skin flushed with a blush before she turned back to the changing room.

* * *

The second store was almost the same story, except for the fact that Marissa and DJ hadn't said a word to each other and there were a lot of men who worked in the boutique which made him feel so uncomfortable. But he decided to fight through it, one more store to go, but this also meant one more chance to ask her to her prom, he had to act fast on this.

* * *

"I think I want this one," Marissa smiled as she practically checked herself out in the mirror.

It was a long, black, backless halter top dress that fit her like a sheet. She loved it and she loved the look on DJ's Face as she snuck glances at him. She was frustrated, five hours, three stores and no coming forward from him. She wanted him to ask her to the prom. They went to different schools, but students could bring dates from different schools and she wanted DJ. She'd go to his school when he had his prom. But the point was, she wanted it to be him who asked her. But maybe the trip to the stores had frazzled his brain.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw DJ shaking slightly and she saw the elbow that Rose delivered to his ribcage. But her own breath caught when she saw DJ nod affirmatively to himself and walk up to her. Filled with excitement, she turned and faced him, "Yes DJ?"

"Uhh…-Th-This is really nerve wracking but Marissa, will you-…" DJ coughed and shook his head, he should not have been so damn nervous, "Will you allow me to be your date?"

Rose smiled at her son's awkward speech, geeze, her brains, but her father's way with beautiful girls. This would have been so funny if it weren't for the fact that it was so cute to see. Folding her arms over her chest, she looked over to Erin and grinned, "How long do you think it'll take before she gets tired of his stuttering and just tells him yes?"

"I'd give it, 4…3…2…1…," She motioned back to the teenagers.

"Yes, I would love for you to come with me," Marissa smiled and reached forward to kiss him.

* * *

DJ and Marissa lost their virginity to each other the night of her Senior Prom.

He got some.

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm sorry it's been awhile, but I'm back on track. I was worried about that last part, I was afraid it was too blunt, but it flowed perfectly. It's also crucial for future plotlines, so commit that one to memory. Anyway, leave me a review if you would dear. **

**Erin muses over her best friend's husband (Jake) as they chaperone Andrew and Liza's School Dance.**


	6. This Was An Awkward Night – Erin

**This Was An Awkward Night – Erin Hutchinson **

* * *

This would be a fun night.

She would get to dress up and watch all the awkward looking fifth and sixth graders dance, because that's what she was chaperoning. Did she fail to mention that she was going to be chaperoning this little formal dance with her best friend's husband? Yes, it would be her and Jake for a few hours. Rose was on assignment in Washington DC, Alyssa and Johnny were both on vacation for the first time in years, Mark was in a business conference in Los Angeles and her mother wasn't sociable enough. And her youngest Grandkids, Liza and Andrew had to have someone chaperone their dance and they were it. That's why she was dressed in this long, halter top, backless, black dress with her hair all done and enough makeup to make bozo the clown jealous.

Checking her watch, Jake said that he'd be there to pick her up around 7:30 and it was 7:24. When she was younger she was always nervous about dating, the reason for that was simple and it had one name, Paul Sindacco. He had trashed talked her about her looks and her personality for years and that's why she supposed that she was insecure until she met her husband. Mark restored her confidence, but the thought of Jake made her nervous again. Yes, she loved Mark and she would never cheat on him, much less with the Husband of the Huntsgirl herself, but he was a heavily attractive man and she had grown to know him as a charming man as well. She hated feeling this way, and that's why she dressed like she was going to a State Dinner at the White House.

Pulling the tie out of her hair, she made one final adjustment and she looked just right. In her opinion, her hair was the cherry on top of the cake that was her. Putting the tie down on her dresser, she heard the doorbell ring and looked up. He was here, deep breaths Erin, deep breaths, smoothing out her dress. She walked from the bedroom and marched into the living room. She reached forward and opened the door and there stood Jake Long, all done up in a tuxedo and looking rather charming. With a winning smile, she closed the door behind her and looked up to Jake, "Well, you certainly have outdone yourself Mr. Long. My parents want me back by 10:00."

"Well I spoke to my wife," Jake smiled and produced a medium sized box from behind his back to a smiling Erin. Opening the box, he took the corsage out and slipped it out onto her wrist. He had been forced to this on most of his dances when he was younger, it was a serious habit, "She told me to keep my hands to myself, to be in bed my 11:00 and, while laughing at me, to have fun."

Erin actually blushed, but she nodded and sheepishly laughed, in her enormous cover personality, she fought down the blush and touched his nose slightly. She had to remember that this wasn't her husband and this was Rose's husband and she would kill her, "Honey, the only what that I'd let you touch me is if they had alcohol and I doubt that they'd have it at a fifth and sixth grade dance …"

Laughing awkwardly, he motioned for the car, "Your chariot awaits madam."

Trying to brush off the awkwardness of his actions, Erin smoothed down her dress and walked down her porch to the car that was sitting in her driveway. Spying her youngest Grandchildren, Andrew and Liza in the back, she waved to them and opened the passenger door. Settling herself inside, she leaned back and looked at them adoringly, "You two look great! Are you excited for your dance?"

Andrew nodded at her with a smile, "Yeah, I've got this girl that wanted to dance with me."

Erin chuckled inwardly, but merely smiled at him before looking over to the overly-enthusiastic Liza Sindacco, "Hey Liza, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," She nodded, "You look really pretty Grandma!"

The driver's door opened with the sound of Jake's chuckling, "Yeah Baby Girl, she certainly does look very pretty."

Erin couldn't stop herself from blushing again, wow? What the hell was happening to her? She blushed rarely and Jake was making her blush left and right. Clearing her throat, she saw Jake grin out of the corner of her eye and start the car. Forget about this being a fun. This was going to be one hell of an awkward night and more than likely, Erin and Jake would never speak of it again. She could already tell that it would be smart to not say anything. Especially to their spouses, his spouse would probably horse whip her and her spouse would …well… probably get his ass kicked. But she wanted to avoid that very possible future, so she would bite her tongue, take it like a man, and pull on through the night without wading in the pool of surefire awkwardness.

* * *

This was funny.

She was getting nasty glares from the older women in the room, fuck them, she wanted to look great. With whatever she did, she did it to the best of her ability and she wanted to be the best and most of the time she was. That's why she looked like this. She was on the arm of a handsome guy, she looked fantastic and her two beautiful Grandchildren were perhaps the life of their groups. As the night went on, both Erin and Jake watched them closely and they were amazed to see them interact. Andrew seemed like the king of his group of eight friends that he constantly hung around with and Liza had already danced with several of the boys, "You know, Liza is going to be such a heartbreaker one day, she's a gorgeous little girl and she comes from really attractive stock."

Jake threw his head back in laughter, "I suppose that's an indirect compliment to my looks?"

"Yes," Erin looked back with a slight grin, "You are very handsome Jake, Rose is just lucky that she snagged you first."

He ran his hand through his hair and grinned at her again, "Yeah, well Rose could have had me for pretty much anything, I made a fool out of myself for years around her. That woman is the love of my life, when we had Alyssa and she went away she forced me to grow up and I couldn't be more thankful for that. She's crazy, yes, a total nut, but she's also very kind and a beautiful person."

Trained to know what people were feeling through their speech, she could tell easily that Jake was telling her this to relieve the awkwardness. Nodding, Erin wasn't any fool to Rose back then either, they were best friends and practically sisters, "She stuck up for me when I was younger. I have two different personalities, when I'm in Hunter mode, I'm the craziest bitch there is, Rose pales in comparison, but when I'm me, the sweet loveable, goody-two shoes Erin Hutchinson, I'm all those things. Rose and I are quite similar in that regard. Surely you've noticed that?"

"Are you kidding," Jake laughed and leaned against the stage that they were watching the kids from, "All of you girls from the Huntsclan are smoking hot, but you're the craziest people I've ever met in my life. I remember when I managed to get into the Huntsclan Academy –don't ask- my friend Spud had girls literally fighting over him. I'd never ever seen anything like it before, really weird."

Erin rolled her eyes and groaned at the memories, "Don't remind me, you don't know how many ribs, noses, faces, bones and spirits I had to crush to get my hands on Paul, I almost regret it."

"Damn," Jake shook his head at the memoires he had of the Huntsman, they were all bad. He still hated that man. "I've heard a lot about Paul Sindacco, how he was some player with good looks, but I've also heard that he was one of the meanest people alive. You left the Huntsclan because of him, that's testament enough to the man's personality, I mean I don't want to speak ill of the-…"

She held her hand up, "You can speak ill of that son of a bitch all you want to. Paul Sindacco was all of those things, but I was the one who had to deal with them for years. He had the eye of every girl in the Academy, including your wife for a time. I was humiliated when he openly cheated on me, but by that time I was already Pregnant. I mean sure he was kind and when he was kind you couldn't help but love the man. But he was cruel, and after I had Johnny his cruelty didn't do anything but get worse. He physically abused me, mentally abused me, I just had to get out. I was ate up with guilt for leaving my son with that man, but I had no choice. Paul would have found me, killed me and twisted Johnny into something. I took the risk of Paul raising him and I won that bet."

Jake had narrowed his eyes, "Why would he do those things to you? I mean for as long as I've known you, you've been nothing but a kind and loving person. Why would he cheat on you? Look at you, you're an amazingly, sexy, _unbelievably_, gorgeous woman. Well he's dead, there's no use on dwelling on the past. You've got a man who you love and a man who loves you, you've got your kids, your friends. You didn't know anything wrong, Johnny is a good kid and I love him as if he were one of my own. I mean I flicked him shit when he was younger, but that was only because he liked my daughter. When I see the people that Rachel is dating, I think why can't they all just date people like Johnny? I'd feel more comfortable with that. But alas, there was only one of them."

"I'm sorry I couldn't push more human beings out of my loins for your children to marry," Erin stuck her tongue out at him, "And thanks, I've heard it all before, but not like that."

"Really, your husband must be blind," Jake grinned before motioning to the dance floor, it was a slow dance, and yes it would be weird. But Jake really wasn't all that normal and you could say that same about Erin as well, so who the hell were they to back out of this? Picking up her hand, he kissed it gently, "May I have this dance, I would love to dance with a beautiful woman like yourself?"

Erin blushed, again, and nodded.

* * *

It really had turned out to be an awkward, but amazing night.

It had changed things between Erin and Jake.

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm playing around with the possible Jake/Erin romance, it might just be this one time deal or it might be brought up again in the main story, I don't know. Now as to the next entry, it will be Jackie's turn. It's her birthday, and she's grumpy! How will that work out with all of our characters, under one roof. Comeback and read it to find out! **


	7. What He Owes Me – Rose

**What He Owes Me – Rose Long**

Ever since she had given birth to her first child, her abilities to organize and keep up with her things were destroyed. Rose was sure that it had something to do with the fact that when you had 18 Pounds of baby in you and when you had trouble picking yourself up off of the toilet when you used the bathroom, you really didn't give a damn were you had put your crap. This was such the case. She hadn't seen this box in a little over three decades. But she remembered it like yesterday. The Huntsman had given it to her when she was a month pregnant with Alyssa and when she could still hide it. When she opened it up, there were almost twenty folders and Rose was hesitating to open them, "I just can't seem to remember why he would give me these things, and I don't think that I want to look at them."

They had waited all day to open it, the kids were sleeping and they were the only ones up. They didn't need to hear this conversation, "Rose, if you don't open these and look at them. I'll have to turn them over to the Dragon Council. The Huntsclan might be all but extinct, but if there's something that you put the Dragons at risk they need to know, unless of course we can look over them together."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Rose asked, turning to glare at her Husband who was sitting next to her on the couch.

Jake shrugged, "Call it a suggestion."

"Fine," Rose said, leaning forward and grasping the edge of the box and bringing it to sit between them.

Pulling the first file out of it, she sighed and opened it up. Then her eyes widened. It was rushing back to her, quickly and as clear as day. If the memory was correct, then all of these folders were filled with sensitive information about the Huntsclan. It clicked in her head. The Huntsman had given it to her in a private meeting. He believed that there was a plot against his life and he needed to guard his assets and then security of the Clan. It was also his insurance policy if she remembered correctly. In one of these folders contained the location of the Rite of the Huntsman. It was a very ancient document that if read would bestow the title of Huntsmaster upon a single person and make it binding until that persons death, "I remember now, h-he gave these things to me incase someone killed him. He thought that there was a plot against his life and if he was killed, he wanted me to go to the location were he hid the rite of the Huntsmaster and take his place. Oh my god, if I'm correct, he also gave me something else-…"

"The Rite of the Huntsmaster? What the hell is that Rose?" Jake asked, snatching the file out of her hand.

Sighing again, she looked back into the box and her fingers danced on the labels, she was looking for a single file, "It's a magical document that binds the power of the Huntsmaster to a single person?"

"Magical?" Jake snorted, looking over the page.

"Oh yes, it was very hypocritical, but that's how it was done," Rose said, tapping a label and pulling out a red dossier.

Lightly wiping off the layer of dust off of the folder that had accumulated in the past thirty years, she opened the file and her suspicions were confirmed, "I'm about to make you really happy Jake."

"Oh," He said, looking over to her and smiling before looking down at the open folder, "And how is that going to happen?"

Rose smirked and pointed to the title page, "I know you like money, but I just stumbled on a shit load of money and a lot of other things that the Huntsman wanted me to have incase I took his place?"

His jaw dropped and he leaned closer to look at the bold letters, "_Secret Assets, Bank Accounts and Statistical Data on the Organizational Company_, what is that?"

"Well, I'm willing to bet that Paul Sindacco took over the Organizational Company. The Huntsclan had a cover company that would bring it cash to fund the organization. It was a stock brokering firm on Wall Street," Rose said flipping through the pages, "I didn't want it and I pretty sure that the Paul gained control over it after the Huntsman died. But what I'm trying to find are the other things. My '_Uncle' _wanted me to have his money and his valuable things when he died. But I left before I could even see it. He said that he had locked all of the money and assets away and the only one that would be able to open it was me. Once he locked it away, even he wouldn't be able to get it. So I'm sure that it's still out there, and hopefully it was put in a vault that was climate controlled. Because other side I'm gonna flip out-…"

He scratched his head in confusion and set the file that he held on the table, he would have to remember to give that to the Dragon Council later. Jake was more concerned by the fact that his wife was saying these things, "How much money and …_secret assets_ are we talking about here?"

"If the number never fluctuated, I would say about 220 Million Dollars in Cash is somewhere in a vault waiting for me to open it," Rose laughed and reached the page that she was looking for, it contained an inventory of the vault the Huntsman had put all of the cash and assets in 30 years ago, "I'm right, it was 220 Million Dollars, the assets are a number of things. There are about 10 Million Dollars worth of Guns and ammunition. His family jewels, the family crests, things that he had stolen in raids against Leprechaun Banks and Leprechauns. There was …wow… three hundred million dollars worth of Federal Bonds. The Huntsman was a Billionaire, just incase your wondering. Gold Bullion, Silver Bullion. All of it totals to about $520 Million Dollars in Cash, $30 Million in Jewelry, $10 Million in Guns and tons of valuable information."

Jake blinked at her once, and then again, and then a wide smile appeared on his face, "Are you saying, that the only person who can gain access to this, is _you_?"

"Yes," Rose nodded and she looked down the page, it had to be somewhere, the location…she had to find it, "And there it is, _Vault 1953, The New York Huntslair,_ oh my god, I've got to call Jackie…"

"Why do you have to do that?" Jake asked, watching Rose get off of the couch and go to the phone.

Rose turned back and smiled at him, "Because I remember the procedure for the families that controlled the Huntsclan, the Hutchinson's were one of them, their vault is _1954_."

* * *

"You still haven't told me why you came to my house and pulled me out of bed Mama," Erin complained as she fell into step behind her mother.

It had happened in the middle of the night. Her Mother had walked right into their home, back into her bedroom where she and her husband had slept and pulled her out of bed by her arms. There was something of franticness in her stance alone and Erin was beginning to get very concerned for her mother's well being. What was happening to make her do this? Erin just had to know. She wished that her mother would give her some sort of explanation, "Rose was digging through her closet and she came across some papers that the Huntsman had given her. If you remember correctly that we have a family vault, Rose found it. I had forgotten its location, and I left some things down in it that I need to get out. And you Erin _Hutchinson_ as your father's daughter are the only one who can open it."

"What about Marissa? She's Aunt Laura's Granddaughter and what about you? You're a Hutchinson?" She asked, she didn't understand the technicalities, but her mother sure as hell would.

Nodding, she stopped in the middle of the hallway and scowled at her daughter, "Marissa won't be able to open it because she's not descended from the Male Head of the Family, if your Aunt Laura had been a man, then yes she could have opened it just as much as you can, if Laura were alive today she wouldn't be able to open it. And before you even say Johnny, he could have opened it if his father hadn't been part of the nobility, it's one or the other and he can open the Sindacco Vault not ours. I can't open it because I'm only a Hutchinson by marriage, I could only go in it when your father was alive and after he died I couldn't go in there. You are Erin Hutchinson, Daughter of Nicolas Hutchinson, and the direct male head of the family. You are the only one that can open that with 100 Percent Accuracy."

"That doesn't make any sense Mama," Erin shook her head.

"Believe me, that's how it works," Jackie said, stopping in front of the Long Apartment and knocking on the door, "Just go with it dear, you are the only one that can open it."

Giving one last push to the couch, she and Jake finally cleared the living room of everything that needed to be out of the way. Rose didn't want to travel by foot down to the Huntslair, it would take to long and frankly she was tired. That's why, for the first time in over thirty years, she was going to travel by a Huntstaff. She had mastered the art under her 'Uncle' and all she needed to do was set the coordinates and it would take her to the place she wanted to go. In this case, it was to the most sensitive part of the Huntslair and if it were not for the fact that she destroyed the dampening field around the whole complex twelve years prior, she wouldn't be able to do it.

There was a knocking at the door, Rose gripped the Huntstaff harder and turned to look at it, "Who is it?"

"It's us," Jackie replied through the door.

"Come in," Rose said, sighing and turning back to look at the open folders of the vault inventory. She didn't know why she wanted to do this, correction, she did know why she wanted to do this, but she didn't know how she was going to get away with it, "How much do you want me to bring back dear?"

"As much as you can carry, I'd love to have all that extra cash," Jake said.

Rose smirked, "You realize that after this, I'll have enough jewelry and money that I'll become an honorary Gabor Sister. I'll have lots of rocks."

"I know," Jake smiled and his eyes turned to the mother and daughter duo that walked through their front door, "Sorry to get you guys up so late."

Erin sighed and held up a hand, "Don't worry about it."

"You said you found the Huntsman's Vault?" Jackie asked Rose carefully.

Rose nodded, "Yeah, in fact I think I just became a millionaire. Because everything in that vault was promised to me, Paul wouldn't have been stupid enough to even try and open it. So I'm confident that it'll work."

"And our family vault? What's in it?" Erin said, eyeing her mother.

"The family crests, documents that trace our bloodline back hundreds of years, a few million dollars in cash, family jewels things like that," Jackie said, looking stoically down at the floor, "Some possessions of your father that were put in there, some very old things of mine when I first married your father. Its things like that, I'd want to get out of there."

Erin's ears perked back, "How much money are we talking about?"

"If no one touched it, $25 Million, at least," Jackie shrugged and looked back to Rose, "And I take it you hit the jackpot with what the Huntsman left you."

Rose smirked, "Oh yeah, I don't want to tell you, you'd be jealous-…"

Scowling, Erin walked over to Rose and pried the file out of her hand, opening it up to the page that had been marked, she looked down to the number and scowled heavily, "And what possessed him to leave you everything he had?"

"He wanted me to take his place if there was an attempt made against his life," Rose drawled with a heavy grin, "Of course that's when Paul began hatching his scheme, and he wanted me in his place if Paul ever managed to kill him. He didn't account on that big lug over there knocking me up."

Reaching down, she plucked the Huntstaff out of Rose's hand and twirled it around, "So where are we going that needs teleportation?"

"New York Huntslair, I believe you missed the last tripe we took there, you'll find that it's more uglier then before," Rose snatched the Huntstaff back and looked over to her husband, "You'll have to wait up for us honey."

* * *

She had forgotten how that Huntstaff Transporters made you feeling like your body was being ripped apart and reassembled in just minuets. Pressing a button on the side of the shaft, it detracted and they looked around at their surroundings. It certainly was old, leaky and falling apart, but when she turned to face the wall of vaults, they were holding up. The Vault walls themselves were built out of solid bedrock that had taken decades to mine out and inside the vaults were humidifiers and state of the art climate controlled systems that were separate from the main computer and they had a life span of half a century. That was what made Rose sure that the contents of the vault had survived, "The main frame was destroyed the last time we were here, but the Vaults don't need the mainframe, I know they're working."

"What are you going to do?" Jackie asked, eyeing the next vault over.

Rose turned back and looked at the Hutchinson women, "I'm gonna open it."

Walking forward, she dusted the key pad and the access panel off and studied it closely. These ones were different from the standard and high security vaults on the upper levels. These belonged to the ruling families of the Huntsclan and they were each tailored by that individual family. The Huntsman's Vault was opened by four things, retinal scans, a full hand scan, a pass code and a passphrase, "You know he told me how to open all of these."

"I imagine so," Jackie mused, "But here's a secret little girl, it was a closely guarded secret that only I'm alive to know about, I've been in all of them."

Rose turned and smirked at the older woman, "You are truly amazing."

"Eh…you don't live this long without being amazing…" Jackie smiled and motioned Erin to their vault.

That left Rose to deal with the Vault of the Huntsman.

Studying it in great detail, she leaned closer to it and pressed a small red button on the side of the control panel. In a flash, power surged through the unit. A group of digitized zeros appeared on the screen and Rose padded in the code that she committed to memory from that paper and then the panel of numbers flashed green. That was the first step to opening the door.

After twenty minutes of frustrating silence and the slow moving door of the Vault, she stepped back and watched as the vault opened. It was a slow creaking door, but it opened to reveal the wide and expansive interior. When the banks of fluorescent lights switched on with a clang, she spied the horizon of the room at the sight before her. In the very center of the room, stacked nearly to the roof of the Vault, were hundreds of boxes. On the stone walls of the Vault, alcove, after alcove had smaller boxes, but those boxes still numbered in the hundreds, "Jesus Christ there's a lot of crap in here."

Throwing her remaining hesitation in the wind, she walked forward to stand in front of the practical mountain of boxes. Looking back to the entrance of the Vault, she sighed and leaned down to pry the lid off of the first box that she could see. Rose gasped and the lid of the box dropped from her hand. She blinked wildly and covered her mouth. The box was filled to the brim with US Hundred Dollar Bills, on the side of the box, an _M_ was marked and she was sure that it was on every single box there. Reaching in, she grasped the stack of Cash and her mouth dropped comically as she read the label that bound it. $10,000 Dollars for each bound stack. From the number of boxes, and from estimating the number of stacks that were in each box, there had to be about just as much as the paper said was there, $220 Million in cash.

Swallowing the excited lump in her throat, she leaned down and picked the box back up and slid it down onto it, and she knew that this was just the beginning.

* * *

Scratching his head, he stumbled out of his bedroom and down the hall, he was practically blind and that's what caused him to trip when he reached the end of the hall. Growling, he rubbed his aching arm and looked down at the object that he had tripped over. It was a box, and next to it, another box and his senses began to return to him, he looked around the entire room and found that boxes now covered most of the apartment. They were stacked all around the walls and on the living room table, were hundreds of smaller boxes and on the very top was a tan envelope, "Oh good Jake, you're finally up."

"And the box of death over there wasn't mean for me," Jake sneered as he picked himself up to his feet.

Rose smiled and walked out of the kitchen, she and the Hutchinson's had been down in that place for five hours. She had managed to get all of the boxes out of there and into close proximity of the Huntstaff Transporter. That Vault was now empty, she had cleared it out. She had given the little Gold and Silver Bullion and the guns that she had found to Erin and Jackie. She didn't need them, because she had about $560 Million Dollars worth of cash, bonds and jewelry in her possession and she didn't need any things else. Getting on his feet, he rubbed his head, "Is this all of the money that you found down there?"

"Yes sir, $220 Million US Dollars," Rose nodded and pointed to the living room table, "There is about $30 Million Dollars worth of Necklaces, Earrings, Bracelets and other fine pieces of jewelry in those boxes, I've already been through them. Diamonds, Sapphires, Emeralds, Rubies, I've decided that I want to keep those here in the house, along with those bonds that I found."

Jake was speechless, but he shook his head out of the stupor and looked over to her, "Bonds?"

"Oh yeah, there are about three hundred Federal Bonds worth $1 Million Dollars each," Rose smiled and put her hands on her hips, "I'll put them in our safe along with those jewels, but our problem is going to simply be this, how in the hell are we going to get this to the bank?"

* * *

Over 30 Years after she left the Huntsclan, the Huntsmaster finally gave what he owed Rose and her family.


	8. What Do You Do In This Situation? Part I

**Authors Note: This was inspired by a friend of mine's story about being attracted to one of his friend's mother. His story is slightly different, when this happened to him, his friend's mother was single. I just wanted to do this because I thought it would be extremely funny and fascinating to do. If the concept of a cougar mom freaks you out, leave. I just really thought that this would be a funny one to do and as you can see, it's sort of a joint one between Jake and Rose.**

**Anyway, leave a review.**

**What Do You Do In This Situation? Part I – Rose and Jake Long**

* * *

Rose's POV

* * *

Rose blew out a sigh and put the car in park in front of the modest looking home.

This weekend was one of her family's leisure weekends and DJ planned to spend it with a friend, but the thing that was making her irritated in this situation was one minor detail. DJ asked her and Jake if he could have a friend over at _their _house and Jake had agreed for the both of them. Rose didn't really have any room to argue. She had been neglecting the family as of late with work and if she denied any of her children things like this, they'd more then likely crawl all over her. She wanted to avoid that at all costs. So that's what led her here, sitting in a residential neighborhood in Queens while her eldest son went into his friend's house to fetch …Grant. It wasn't that she hated the kid, no, but she was sure that every time she bent over, he would stare at her ass.

Rose had to admit, for a fifteen year old boy he was good looking. Blond spiky hair, blue eyes, he looked like he should be living in California instead of Long Island. He was a kid who surfed, and played water sports which was rare enough to find on Long Island. The kid was her kid's best friend and that presented a dilemma. Through DJ, she was going to have contact with a boy who had an unhealthy obsession with a woman who was nearly 35 years old then himself. That was another thing that perplexed her? Had she kept her looks so in shape that she was attracting 15 year old boys? Or was this whole thing just a delusion and had her ego reached a point where it was so big that it was eating itself. When the passenger door to the car opened, there was Grant, blushing like a school boy. No, this wasn't a delusion.

"Hi Grant …" Rose said in an automaton like voice.

The blush on the cute kid's face deepened as he sat in the seat next to her, "Uh …Hey Mrs. Long."

Rose looked back up into the rearview mirror, and making sure that her son and Grant's bags were in the car, she turned the key in the ignition and started the car.

Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

* * *

The silence in the car was awkward at best and Rose was quietly singing her favorite song in her head to try and relieve the feeling. Traffic on the bridge was killing her and it only prolonged this. DJ and Grant had tried to engage in futile conversation, but it was to no avail and Rose silently groaned when things had completely settled down again, "So, Grant, how are you doing?"

Rose figured what the hell? She couldn't completely sit there stoned faced through this whole thing. When she came to a haul in the bumper to bumper traffic, she turned and offered a smile to the kid. Yes, he was very good looking, athletic, tan, great teeth, he was a girls dream. Rose had to remind herself to inset 'teenage' in front of 'girl' and she had to remind herself a few things. She was no longer a girl, she was a woman and it had been nearly thirty years since she was a teenager. She was married and this was all leading to thoughts that would get her a prison sentence in 15 States.

"Fine," He nodded at her and offered her a grin.

Rose nearly chewed _her lip off_ in an attempt to stifle the blush.

It worked, but the next thing that came out of her mouth would have led her palming her forehead if she were alone, "Where did you get that tan?"

"Oh," Grant smiled and looked down to his arms, "My brothers and I went down south to Florida last week I guess I caught a lot of sun."

She exhaled shakily and nodded before looking back to the windshield and trying to evade the narrowed eyes of her son, "Yeah, obviously."

It was something of a running joke between Rose and Jake about this kid, sure, Rose thought he was cute, but she really didn't to encourage him. The problem, she didn't know what exactly constituted encouragement. She knew flashing the kid or walking around in the house in her underwear while he was with them was well, blatant. But what she needed to know was the subtle things that would send the kid the wrong message. She knew that she was never going to really find out.

Rose sighed.

This was going to be a long two nights.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

When Rose, DJ and DJ's friend Grant all arrived back at the apartment, Jake had to keep his eye on Grant. Both Jake and Rose knew that the kid liked her, and not that Jake was jealous of a kid mind you, he just thought that it was so amusing that his wife could catch the eyes of males who were thirty years younger than she was. As he embraced his wife, he kept one eye on Grant as he set his stuff down in the living room and looked up to stare a photo of Rose that had been taken at their High School Reunion. It was that black dress with the slit up her leg, it had probably garnered that same reaction from him. He couldn't help himself, "You seem to have an admirer."

Rose quietly laughed and whispered back in her husband's ear, "I know, the whole car ride back over here was awkward, say, where are the girls?"

"Alyssa's place? Why?" Jake asked, he was genuinely curious about it.

"I want you to give Alyssa a call, tell her to bring the girls back over here, along with herself and Liza," Rose chuckled in her husband's ear, "No offence, but with all of my daughters and granddaughters in the same room, I think it'll take the heat off of me and it'll make him quit picturing me in the tub."

"You are brilliant wife," Jake smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"That's _too_ good," Alyssa laughed at her father into the phone, she was enjoying this and her parents request, "Oh yes, I think we can come over and scope this kid out. Johnny can watch the boys while you have a total estrogen overload over there. Was there any time that Mom wanted me to come over?"

Jake laughed and looked out into the living room where Grant and DJ were watching television, "You can come over any time you please."

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Alright boys," Rose announced as she strutted out of the kitchen and into the living room where Grant and DJ were sitting, "I've ordered the Pizza, and a lot of it, we've got all sorts of Soda and there are plats in the cabinet in there. DJ, I don't want you or Grant to hog all of the good. Your sisters and Liza will be coming over soon and they're gonna want to eat to, understood?"

DJ's face contorted into a scowl, "What? Why aren't they at her house?"

"Because your brothers, Johnny and his kids are so overbearing to your sisters and Liza that they felt that they needed some space," Rose smiled to herself and then looked over to Grant, "Is that okay with you Grant?"

"Uhh …yeah," He pearly grinned at her, "Are they as nice at you Mrs. Long?"

Rose bit her lip and grinned, "You could say something like that."

She turned and walked back into the kitchen and as much as he didn't want her to hear it, Rose could distinctly hear the next conversation, "Damn."

"Dude," DJ admonished him with a slap on arm, "That's my mom."

"I know," She heard him groan, "But she's just so damn …damn fine!"

Rose had to put her fist in her whole mouth to keep the laugh from escaping it as DJ admonished him again with a slap on the arm. Well, she unintentionally heard that and it also meant that DJ was aware of his friends little crush on her. Which meant screwing with Grant with the help of her daughters and Granddaughter was going to make this even sweeter.

* * *

Her daughter was a beautiful woman, Rose had to say that. It was hard to imagine that a little over thirty years ago, this gorgeous woman before her had been a screaming, crapping, vomit geyser. Rose smiled at her other daughters and granddaughter as they made their way into the apartment and looked back to her oldest. Her dirty blonde hair was waist length. She wore tight fighting black pants and modest looking sweater that showed off a generous amount of her trim stomach. Rose smiled with elation at the sight of her daughter, "God, you look done up babe. What's the matter?"

"Oh you know," Alyssa shrugged, "Dad told me that this kid was hot for you and he told me to get myself done up, to do a little Science Experiment."

Rose smirked, "Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Hey," Jake said, walking up behind Rose and eyeing his daughter from head to toe. His jaw was wide set and he was getting flashes of déjà-vu from the look that his daughter had, "What the hell do you think you're doing looking all gorgeous like your mother? I swear I've seen her in that before?"

The former Huntsgirl nodded, "I know, I think I wore that on our second date."

"Yeah," Jake nodded, looking at Alyssa's outfit once more, "You did wear that leather get up on the first one. So Alyssa, are you sure that you are okay playing along with us on our little joke?"

Alyssa nodded to her parents, "Some 15 year old kid is hot for my 46 year old mother, I kind of want to see this for myself. So what's the game plan?"

"Follow my lead," Rose winked and turned on her heel to go back into the living room.


	9. What Do You Do In This Situation? Part 2

**Authors Note: I'm really in the middle of a brainstorm as it applies to this and I've already come up with some great ideas. It's going to be everything from babysitting to doing taxes, so if you're ready for it I suggest you stick around!**

**What Do You Do In This Situation? Part II**

* * *

**Alyssa's POV**

From the moment she arrived in her parent's home, the air itself was charged with this sort of awkwardness that made Alyssa want to choke on her own laughter. Yes, the kid was quite cute and she could read boys well enough to know that the kid couldn't stop stealing glances at her mother. She found it amusing beyond all comprehension that everyone in that room was quite aware of Grant's thoughts and Grant seemed to be unaware that everyone knew what he was thinking. Alyssa was quite sure that her mother was a masochist to put the boy through this, but Alyssa also had to admit that she was too.

The whole family was now gathered in the living room. DJ sat on one side of Grant and per her mother's subtle movement, she and her were squeezed on the other side of the boy. She noticed that her father was struggling to contain his laughter and he was trying, and succeeding in covering up the reason by adjusting Liza next to him and patting her head. Taking matters into her own hands, she turned horizontally and laid her head in her mothers lap and thus some of her long hair ended up in Grant's lap. Alyssa began to chuckle as she felt her mother's body almost tense and a slight chuckling noise come from her, "Are we getting a little affectionate there Alyssa? I don't think you've ever laid your head in my lap before?"

"Well I'm just getting cozy," Alyssa played along and stretched slightly, her hands and arms ending up on Grant's knees, "You know how it is mama."

That's when it got really hard not to laugh, and Rose distracted herself by running her hands through her daughter's hair and purposely causing it to go further in the boys lap. She looked up and managed to see DJ biting his lower lip and turning his head so that his friend could not see his laughter. A thought occurred to Alyssa, why was her family this demented? They'd play with the kid and his misplaced lust for a woman who could easily be his mother. Yes, she thought with a bit of a smile before turning to the TV and watching the movie that the whole family was pretending to be interested in.

It was in that moment that the door bell rang, she felt her mother tap her shoulder, "Get up babe, I'll get the pizza."

Nodding, Alyssa raised herself up and she had her eyes focused on her mother long enough to see the woman who gave birth to her grasp the thigh of the boy and pull herself up from the couch. When she stood up, she turned to Grant and offered him a coy smile, "Sorry about that Grant, I'm an old woman."

Rose flipped her hair over she shoulder and walked to the front door to see who it was. It took everything she had not to laugh at the boy as he tensed up and turned red, if he were a bit observant he would have been everyone trying their best not to break down in laughter as he quickly stood up and proceeded to walk to the hallway and the bathroom. His reasoning finally clicked in her head when he announced it to them when he was safely behind the couch. Silently counting under her breath, she heard the bathroom door shut and she finally let out her laughter, "Oh my god. Was that for real?"

She turned and saw her Sister Rachel laughing on their father's shoulder, "That grabbing his thigh bit was brilliant of mom."

"You guys are horrible," DJ shook his head and covered his mouth from the laughter.

Jake, however was simply glaring at the television, Alyssa was sure that he felt that last thing was approaching that line from minds games into child molestation, "Why doesn't she just motorboat him next?"

"Because A: I only let you do that," Rose answered as she walked back into the living room with a large pizza box in her hand, on top of it were the napkins, plates, some cups and a liter bottle of soda that she had ordered with the Pizza, "And B: I think the kid would have a stroke from the loss of blood from his brain."

With her words, they all began to laugh, albeit quietly for the boy who was doing god knows what in the bathroom.

* * *

**25 Minutes Later**

**Rose's POV**

"He's either really, really good at it," Alyssa commented as she took a bite of the pizza, "Or really, really bad at it."

Rose snorted and she almost choked on her pizza mid bite, the kid had been in the bathroom for 25 minutes and counting. There were only three things that would cause one to be in the bathroom that long, either he was washing his hands compulsively or he was having some alone time. Did he really do that after she grabbed his thigh? He was such a teenage boy. The thought of that kid, doing _that_ in _her_ bathroom made her want to gag, "Please tell me that he's not abusing himself in my bathroom. I really don't have time to go out and by a tub of industrial bleach to clean it up."

"Hey," Alyssa hit her mother's shoulder lightly and motioned to her daughter, "Not in front of the little one."

Rose glared at her daughter, "Well what did you mean by that '_really, really good at it_' crack?"

"Well Liza didn't know what 'it' meant," Alyssa admonished, sure it was a tad hypocritical, but Liza was her daughter.

Liza's eyes were big in curiosity from Jake's side, "What did you mean by '_abusing himself_' Grandma?"

"You'll learn about it when your older baby," Rose winked at her Granddaughter.

From the side of the couch, DJ chuckled, "If you're a member of this family, it's something of a given of you knowing about it."

Swallowing another slice of Pizza, Alyssa growled and hit her brother's shoulder in the same fashion as she did with Rose, "How many times do I have to say, not in front of the little one."

DJ scowled at his sister and her hit her on the shoulder, "Don't you hit me."

"What are you going to do about it shrimp?" Alyssa asked, hitting DJ on the shoulder again.

"Hit you again, _old woman_," DJ scowled and hit his sister again.

It soon ended up in a mini slap fight between DJ and Alyssa, it took Rose to stop them by leaning over and pulling Alyssa away from her brother, "Break it up, you two don't live together so why do you fight?"

"I think it's in the genes Rose," Jake answered smoothly, not taking his eyes off of the TV, "Just let them be."

Rose glared at her husband and back at her children, "Alright, I think I heard a flush, he's coming back out."

With their inherit quickness that they received from their parents, DJ and Alyssa split apart and went back to their ends of the couch. Alyssa leaned up against her mother and DJ pretended that he wasn't at least amused by this friend's reaction to his mother's mind games. When Grant finally returned to the living room, there was an air of awkwardness to the entire room as they all looked back up the boy who had a slight blush on his face. It was Rose who drove the final nail in his coffin when she turned and offered the kid a sympathetic, almost cliché pout. "You were in there for a long time honey, you okay?"

Grant smiled and her and tapped his stomach slightly, "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Did you remember to wash your hands?" Alyssa questioned, turning back and raising and eyebrow at the kid.

Again, there was that blush that came over her him, "Uh, yeah …"

When Grant nodded and scratched this back of his head, Alyssa and Rose sighed in relief and were quick to hide their reactions from him as he came to the other side of the couch.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Alyssa's POV**

Two stressful hours later, it was time for Alyssa and Liza to go home and that meant one last play for Alyssa to outdo her mother. She was sure that Johnny wouldn't be mad at her if she made one last move on the kid. After all, he and her mother had practically made out a decade and a half ago and she was still rather sore about that, it would be her trump card if word got back to Johnny. Rose, Jake, DJ, Grant, Alyssa and Liza made their way to the front door. Alyssa helped her daughter put on her coat and then when she finally got her own coat around her shoulders she turned and smiled at her family and her family's victim. She embraced her father first and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for letting me and my offspring mooch off of you tonight, Daddy."

Jake patted his daughter's back, "Well you've been doing it your entire life Lyss, feel free to do it whenever you please."

Alyssa smiled and hugged her brother next, "Sorry for …you know hitting you and calling you a shrimp."

"Sorry for calling you an old bag," DJ grinned at his older sister.

The American Dragon put her hands on her hips and raised and eyebrow, "An _Old Woman_."

"You say tomato-…," He hugged his sister and he raised his lips up to her ear to quietly whisper, "Thanks for psyching out my best friend."

Alyssa laughed and turned to her mother, "Mother, it's always a blast."

Rose mock saluted her daughter, "Likewise daughter."

Then biting her lip, she turned to Grant and unexpectedly to him, hugged him and her land drifted down to his behind and_ patted_ it, "Grant, it's been …fun."

With that, she took her daughter's hand, opened the door and left. She left Rose holding her hand over her mouth to cover the laugh and smirk, DJ and Jake's jaws dropped and Grant was blushing like tomato.

The Long Family had claimed another victim.


	10. Taxes Suck – Jake

**Taxes Suck – Jake Long**

"Can we claim the bunions on my feet as dependants?" Rose groaned as her husband shifted through the mountain of forms that they had picked up from the local IRS Office. It was tax time again, and the worse thing about this was they had about a week to do this, get it to the accountant's office so that he could look through it and file. If they didn't meet that deadline they'd be audited and they couldn't allow that to happen. So they'd suffer this.

Jake looked up from the papers and glared at his wife, "No, I'm pretty sure that those fucking little geeks at the IRS wouldn't like that. Last year they were pretty shitty about the fact that we had five dependants. The IRS doesn't like us that much anyway, so I don't want to test them with that."

"Jeeze, Jake, I was just kidding," Rose narrowed her eyes at her husband.

He smiled patiently at her, "I know that and I'm sorry I'm testy and all but I get testy with the taxes. When you've been audited three times, you get that way. How did you ever do this alone when you were in LA?"

Rose shrugged, "I didn't take any vacations, and I basically spent money on the necessities. I didn't even own a car until the last year that I was there."

"And how much did you have to pay?" Jake asked, he didn't look up from the form that he was eyeing. However, he was genuinely curious about it.

Again, the former Huntsgirl shrugged and began to shift through the neatly catalogued receipts that they kept. Rose was a bitch about organization and the neatly kept papers were a sign of that, "The first year I was there, I didn't really rack up anything taxable, I had to pay $2,500. The last time I had to pay taxes in California, I had to pay $2,000 in Federal Taxes and since I was a Public Servant of California, I got this nifty big ass tax credit where it lopped off $1,500 so I ended up paying only $1,000."

He looked up at her, "Were you ever audited?"

"Oh please," Rose smiled, "I always filed two months early."

"And are you sure you want to file this jointly?" Jake asked quietly.

This was the first year of their marriage that they were filing their Taxes Jointly. That meant two things: if they were audited, they'd both get sat on by the Government and if they made a mistake, both of them would go to prison. With Rose's job and certain income that they had received from a certain Huntsman, their income would be wacky. Rose offered her husband a smile, "Yes, I'm finally ready to take the risk of your shoddy accounting."

"Thanks baby," Jake smiled and he began to read the first line, "Filing status, are we single? Married and filing separately, Married and filing jointly or are we a 'qualifying' widow?"

Rose's eyes widened, was this question real? "We're a 'qualifying' widow."

He stuck his tongue out at her, "Name of the dependants of the family?"

"David Jacob Long, Rachel Long, Daemon Long, Michael Long and Kailey Long, not to mention my left and right foot," Rose retorted dryly.

Jake rolled his eyes. At least she'd make taxes entertaining. "We claim 5 dependants, that's a $200 Credit make a note of that for later, okay?"

Rose nodded and wrote the exemption down on a tan pad, "Damn, that's a $1000 off already. I knew having sex with you would pay off one day."

He chuckled and moved to the next form, the dreaded W-2 form. That lovely form that bankrupted so many innocent people in the past was for income and benefits, "Seeing as you are the only thing in this family that currently has a job, it wants to know the official title of your employer, your tips, raises, wages/salary. Benefits, pension, insurance etcetera …"

"The United States Government," Rose leaned back in the chair and recited everything that she knew about her job, "I don't get any tips, who the hell would tip me anyway? I received a raise this year of $25,000 and my current salary along with that raise is $225,000. That's about it for cash."

When Jake finally finished writing that information down on the paper, he looked up to his wife and smiled, "They pay Federal Agents too much."

"Oh yeah, you try doing my job," She grinned and ran her hand through her hair, "My pension is about 50% of what I make, so that would be $112,500 a year once I retire. We'll deal with the benefits and that later."

Jake nodded and looked back to his wife, "Write this down: We have four trust funds set up in my name that total at about $25,000,000. I'm the Trustor on Alyssa and Johnny's money. That trust totals to about $5,000,000. The interest that we receive off of that money is $50,000 a month. Our combined income would total $275,000 a year. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Rose nodded and her hand was scribbling the numbers down, "That is our steady income, but what are we going to do about net worth. I know for a fact that New York Taxes Net Worth and Federal Security Bonds."

He shrugged, "That money is technically yours, so you know what-…"

Jake pushed the paper to Rose on the other side of the kitchen table and slammed the pen down on the paper, "-…it's your responsibility to do it."

Rose glared at her husband, "Fine, I'll fill it out our networth and do all the math by myself, how about you take your happy ass and get DJ for me?"

"Why?" Jake asked, why would she want to expose their child to this?

"Because he's smarter then you and he knows how to do this sort of thing, now go and do it!" She snapped and she began to scribble the numbers.

* * *

DJ followed his father into the kitchen and when he laid eyes on his mother writing things down on official Government Forms he winced, "Ouch, 1040 form. I didn't know that you guys were doing your taxes right now."

"Where did you learn to talk like that son? You're 16 years old," Jake looked at his son with a hint of amazement at his knowledge of these sort of things.

Rose looked up from the table with a bit of smirk, "He's my son Jake. I schmooze with him about my work. I think I can go to him for tax advice."

Jake snorted, "Ok DJ, since you are a regular 40 year old in a 16 year old's body. Can you help us with the state Taxes? They've always been bad."

DJ nodded, "Yeah, how much was your joint income?"

"$275,000 and the trusts in my name total to $220,000,000. I have bonds in my name that come out to $300,000,000," Rose said, writing her personal Tax history down on one of the other forms, "Your father has trusts on his name that come out to $30,000,000. Our total taxable gross networth and income comes to about $550,275,000, that's what we are right now."

DJ whistled, "This is going to be some heavy duty dividing and multiplying. Ok, 1040 line seven '_Divide disposable income by 36 and write it_-…'

The former American Dragon's attention span was soon done away with by the inane financial talk that his wife and son came into and Jake gave up, they'd handle the taxes this year and if they needed him they could find him.

Jake rubbed his forehead and sighed, god, he needed a cigarette.

* * *

**Two Months Later …**

It had arrived rather unexpectedly, but Jake and Rose were ready to finally have their Tax Return. Their lawyer had expected it to be rather big and there was a big brainstorm on what they planned to do with it. Rose wanted a vacation to some Island where it would be just her, Jake and their kids and she'd have no worries from the CIA. Jake wanted to go on a cruise and dump the kids with Alyssa and Johnny, after much consideration, they reached an impasse and decided to do a few things with it, depending on the amount.

They'd dump the kids with Alyssa and Johnny and not give the kids any forewarning, they'd spend just enough money to get to a deserted island and stay there for a week and split the rest between the kids saving accounts. They'd need to be padded anyway for their future.

"Presenting your Federal Income Tax Return," Rachel smiled and waved her hand under the envelope as if she was on some sort of game show, "Made and brought to you by the United States Government. The amount is based on the grand accounting on one Rose Long and one DJ Long. No thanks however is given to the registered Head of the Household Jacob Long, he's an idiot."

Rose stood up from the kitchen table and reached into her pants pocket to withdraw a ten dollar bill from her pocket and hand it to her second born daughter. All of the kids laughed as Rose turned back to Jake and smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry dear, I paid her to say that."

"Okay," He narrowed his eye playfully and turned back to their daughter, who was looking at them with humor in her brown eyes, "Rach, the check."

Rachel smiled and walked forward and handed it to her father. Jake winked at his daughter and began to tear the edge of the envelope. He grasped the end of the check and pulled it slowly out of the envelope. Jake smirked as he heard the Drumroll from his wife and kids and he pulled the check out of the envelope in one swift movement, "I see a check for $15,524 Dollars!"

Rose snatched the check out of her husband's hand and waved it to their cheering children, "I know what this calls for, it calls for dinner at Sizzler!"


	11. Announcement

Hey – I know that it's unfair for me to update when it's not an actual chapter, but I have a quick announcement. In my insanity, I decided to start a Yahoo Group that is devoted to this Universe. If I continue writing stories for this universe, they'll be posted over there. If you are interested in joining the group, go over there and join.

There are more details on the group page and there's a link on my profile page here

Buddyboy


	12. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

"Have you come to a decision?" Jake asked anxiously. Two months ago, DJ had sent out his College Admissions Letters. DJ was only seventeen, but the fact that he was started early in elementary school and the fact that he was going to graduate early from High School prompted him to start the process.

Rose and Jake were unbelievably proud of their son.

"I've opened all of them," DJ shook his head and looked down at all of them letters of admission, "All of them accepted me and I'll I have to do is reply to one of them, but I'm not really sure if I want to go to one of these schools."

Rose raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, you're going to school."

"I know, I am, but here's the thing," DJ moved aside the opened letters of admission and picked up three unopened envelops. He tossed them over to his mother and father at the other side of the table, "I applied to those."

Rose snorted, "FBI? NSA? NYPD? You want to work there?"

"I always wanted to work for Law Enforcement or an Intelligence Agency, I mean I love Social Sciences, but I've just been situated to these, so which one do you think I should go too?" DJ asked, twiddling his thumbs.

"FBI, NSA and the NYPD? I thought you wanted to go into Law Enforcement?" Rose laughed to herself but then when she noticed her Husbands blank look and the irritated look on her sons, her face screwed up in her own irritation, "Oh lighten up, that would killed down at the CIA."

"I'd love to join them as well, but they select their agents," DJ said.

Rose raised an eyebrow, "Say that again."

"I'd love to work for the CIA," DJ said again, confused.

"Rose, are you thinking what I think your thinking?" Jake asked with a smile.

The former Huntsgirl nodded, "The director of the Admissions Division owes me and I think they'll like you even more because of the fact that you're my kid. If you want, I could pull some strings and get you into Basic Training the moment you turn 18. But you could go into the FBI or NYPD."

"You'd do that?" DJ smiled.

Rose nodded, "And If I'm still there by the time your 18, I might be the one who trains you. But again, it's your choice, I could get you into the Agency."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," DJ nodded.

"Good," Rose stood up from the table, "I'll make some calls."


	13. The Next Day

**The Next Morning – Manhattan New York, Federal Plaza Building – Central Intelligence Agency Offices **

"I know that this is a huge favor to ask for," Rose said, sitting across from her boss, Alan Mansfield, "But I'm willing to bet my reputation that DJ can do this and he's my kid. I've practically be raising him from Birth to be exactly like me in these aspects. You know the potential that he has, all he needs is to be molded a little bit more and he'd be the perfect Agent. Now, answer me this question, is it possible to have him put on the list?"

Alan sighed and leaned forward, "The Academy is only for those who have had at least fifteen years in some Law Enforcement, Military or Intelligence agency. Now, I can pull some strings and have him put on the list, but it will be more of a risk to you if he pulls out of the program. I know for a fact that the Brass will accept DJ into the academy because of the fact that he's your kid, but you're going to get the boot if he screws up, understand?"

"So in short, you'll sell it to the brass, but if he screws up, I'm the one who get's screwed?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow. She expected that.

Alan nodded, "I'll call Headquarters and speak with them and if there are any other conditions that they want, I'll let you know, I'll have paperwork to you by the end of today. Other than that, is there anything else you need?"

"No," Rose stood up and smiled, "Thank you for hearing me out."

"No problem Rose," He grinned teasingly, "Now get back to work."

* * *

**Four Hours Later…**

"You're very lucky that you are you," Alan smiled over at her, "The Director was more the willing to put DJ at the very top of the list to go into the Academy when he turns 18, but there are a few things you need to know."

Rose snorted, "Does it evolve selling my soul to a guy who lives in a lake of fire, has horns, a pointy tail, a pitchfork and goes by a name called Satan?"

"No," Alan snickered, "That's only for politicians. No, Director Gordon says that DJ can come into the Academy when he's eighteen and as long as he has your backing and when gets out, you have to train him for the job."

"Me?" Rose asked with incredulity, "What if retire by then or something?"

"Then you're invited to come back to train him and you can leave when you feel that he can be promoted to a full time Agent," Alan turned to his fax machine behind him and grabbed the stack of papers over it, "Sign these papers, you'll have to sign them to because of the fact that he's a minor."

Rose took them from his hand, "I'll get them back to you tomorrow."

* * *

**The Long Family Apartment…**

DJ Long whistled to himself as he strolled into the apartment's kitchen. He had just experienced the best day. His Principle had called him into his office and told him that at the start of the second semester, he'd be Graduating. It had filled him with a smug sense of satisfaction when he realized that he was the only one in his class who would be doing it early.

He was going to be invited back to participate in the ceremony.

"Hey sweetie," Rose said from the kitchen table.

DJ jumped, "Oh shit, you have to stop doing that Mom."

"And you have to be a little bit stronger when you whistle," Rose smirked and motioned down to the papers, "And you have to get over that jumpiness because that will get you shot when you're on assignment."

DJ's eyes widened, "Are those the forms?"

"Yes," Rose nodded, "Come on, help me fill them out."

And when he sat down at the table, he sealed his future.


	14. Nesting

**Nesting **

Alyssa Long Sindacco grunted as she pushed open her parent's apartment door, she was nine months pregnant and she was getting a little edgy. She had yelled at some poor kid that had bumped into her on the way up. The mother of that kid took it surprisingly well. Maybe she remembered what it was like to have a pot roast growing inside of her uterus. Throwing her purse and keys on the rack with the rest of her family's things, she sighed and walked deeper into the apartment and right to the kitchen. There stood her mother, pouring coffee into the coffee maker and talking into the phone.

"One day off in six months and this is how you start it out," Rose laughed silently to the person she was on the phone with, "Just talk to Curtis, he should be able to work it out, I'll take a look at it myself tomorrow, bye."

Hanging up her phone, Rose turned and jumped back slightly at the sight of her very pregnant daughter, "How's being pregnant kid, better this time?"

"Well _Bitch_," Alyssa spat as she sat down at the table, "When I went to get up on the sidewalk, it took me two tries and I swear that if I could do a backbend right now, I'd be the fattest camel that has ever existed."

Rose smiled, "Gotten over that really horny phase of pregnancy?"

"About six months ago," Alyssa responded tersely, "When I was when my first trimester, I dumped the kids with Erin half the time and spent most of those three months having sex. Johnny was hospitalized with dehydration one weekend. I have to force myself to have sex with him now, I feel so damn repulsive, I'm slowly turning into a whale, I'm waddling Mother..."

Rose broke out into a lengthy chuckle, "You forget little girl, I've been where you are six times, I know what being pregnant feels like, and FYI, _you're _being the bitch in this situation, just because you're getting ever fatter."

Alyssa looked floored and then she leaned back in the chair and Rose rolled her eyes when her daughter's eyes began to water, "That was mean!"

"Oh shut it, you know I'm kidding," Rose mused, "Not about getting fat though."


	15. Don't Fuck On The Couch

_**Don't Fuck On The Couch **_

"This movie sucks Jake," Rose said as she leaned back against the couch and tossed popcorn into her mouth.

"I didn't make it dear," Jake said lazily, the only reason he hadn't dragged Rose back to the bedroom was because of the fact that they were waiting up for DJ and Rachel to get back from their dates. Saturday Nights in the Long Household had gotten progressively boring since DJ and Rachel started dating people. Rose sighed and set the popcorn on the table and leaned over to lay her head down in his lap. It wasn't that she hated a quiet life, she enjoyed it most of the time, but every now and then it got to the point where she just wanted to run her head into a wall over and over.

"When did we pass away?" Rose deadpanned.

Jake threaded his hand through his wife's long hair, "A little after the first contraction that you ever had, well that's when _I _died and became Dad."

A look of contemplation came over Rose as the seconds passed, "What time is it?"

"9:50" Jake looked to his right and to the clock that was over the entrance of the kitchen.

"And what time are the little tax deductions supposed to be home?" Rose asked.

Jake chuckled, "10:30, that's why I haven't dragged you back into the bedroom and fucked you into unconsciousness, I'm waiting for them to come back and get to sleep."

Laughing, "Where's the other three?"

"Daemon and Michael are over at Todd's house for the weekend and Kailey is over with Lyss, Liza's having a slumberparty and she wanted Kailey there." Jake chuckled.

Liza and Kailey were practically joined at the hip, being roughly the same age. It was strange to realize that Kailey was technically Liza's Aunt.

A devious smirk came over Rose's face as she sat up and proceeded to straddle her husband's lap, "Well then, the kids are out, we've got 40 Minutes, there's a terrace out there with a big table and lots of privacy, how about we throw caution to the wind and you fuck me almost into unconsciousness. Does that sound like a plan Dragon Boy, or do you want to wait until midnight?"

Jake grinned and his hands seemed to have minds of their own as they slid up Rose's thighs and came to rest on her behind, "Or, twenty minutes of foreplay and a twenty minute quickie?"

"I'm lucky I suppose," Rose smirked and leaned to kiss her husband, "A quickie to you is twenty minutes, I'm just glad that it's not like three minutes."

"Is that why you've never left me?" He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her himself.

"That and the fact that you take out the trash on Wednesday, but mostly because it's because you have sex for an hour and half on any given night-…" Rose didn't finish her sentence.

"Oh My God," Rachel Long said as she stood in the doorway to the living room, "Do you have to do that in the house?"

Rose scowled and pushed herself off of her husband, "Fix your face."

She turned and looked at her daughter, "Don't you have some future Mother in-law to go and torture?"

"No," Rachel shook her head and set her purse down on the table near the doorway, "I'm tired, Jordon understood, we're going out again next weekend."

When Jake finally set up, he shook his head as his daughter's outfit, it seemed so, un-Rachel. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and bluejeans, "What's the matter, too cold to wear a dress?"

"I said I was too tired to get all made up," Rachel shook her head as she crossed her legs, "We're you two really going to fuck on the couch?"

Rose grimaced, "Don't use that word in that connotation ever again."

"Don't fuck on the couch," Rachel grinned and stood up and leaned over to kiss her mother and father on the cheek, "Good night, I'm beat and again don't fuck on the couch."

"Go to bed," Rose hissed back at her daughter.

"I am," Rachel said and snickered, "DJ's parking his car by the way, so don't fuck on the couch."

"Get out of here," Rose warned her.

"Good night Mom," Rachel laughed cockily before proceeding down the hall.

Jake rubbed his forehead, "Thank you for getting fixed."

Rose crossed her legs in frustration, "No kidding."


End file.
